ORDER'S POWER
by The Alpha and Omega
Summary: Suck at summaries just read the prologue inside(is a rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V

In the beginning there were three beings. they were named as such the oldest sister, was Chaos, The middle Brother , was Order, and the youngest brother, was Void. Each one was equal and powerful. But they were lonely so each made there own galaxy. Chaos made the Milky Way Consisting of planets and meteors. Each with their own unique life forms. Order made the Magican Galaxy, consisting of planets with outstanding forms of magic, and Void made the Void which held the galaxies and thee were the original. Each was peaceful, until order became greedy. He issued war on his sister. A war which rattled the foundation of existence. The war ended in a final battle between Order, Chaos, and Void. In which Void sacrificed himself to contain Order. But Order made one final threat that he would be back. Chaos swore then she would be prepared.

:


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown P.O.V I'm running, just like i've been for days. I could feel him, I couldnt see him, but I could feel him. I came to a fork. Right or Left?Right or Left? The wall exploded to the Left of me. Right, Definatly Right! I kept running, how did he find out? *flashback* I was walking back to the warehouse, just finished reporting to the commander. When I heard a voice say,"Where is She?" My face paled. The voice said,"Bring Her to Me, NOW!" A man in a black hooded jacket appeared, in front of me. and I began to running.*End of Flashback* Crap! While I was having my flash back i ran into a dead end. I turned around, pulling my gun and shooting randomly. The hooded man, walked out of the shadows, walking towards me. I brought my gun up, aimed at his chest, and pulled the trigger. Instead of the sound of a shot i heard a sickening click. The man continued to walk towards me. All of the sudden, he was in front of me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I was thrown back onto the ground." The hooded man shouted,"TELL ME WERE SHE IS!" I hissed,"Never", and spit in his face. The man pulled a war hammer out and hefted over his head. My eyes widen, until a hand grabbed his arm. Another figure appeared next to him saying,"Brother,if you kill him, we will never find her." She let go of his arm and bent down to my face, extending a single claw at my chin, before slashing my face several times. she hissed in my ear,"Just tell us were she is." her voice was so mesmerizing. I had told her about the warehouse, with out even realising. She hissed,"Thank you, weakling. You may finish him, Brother" and that is last thing I heard, before I was plunged into darkness.

Leah P.O.V We had just, finished tracking the man, found the location of Gamma, and was headed their now. We reached the warehouse, and my brother knocked in the door. It was so dark in their neither of us could see so, we lit our selfs, and immediatly regret it. Gamma was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair with, THE ORDER IS RISING carved in her chest. We ran over too her and untied her, I checked for a pulse. But couldn't find one. I looked at my brother and shook my head, watching his face fall. I said we must report to Chaos." He picked up Gamma's body and nodded. I pulled out my, Chaotic teleporter and threw it out causing a swirling black portal, which we both stepped in to and were taken to Lady Chaos's office. We both bowed as Lady Chaos asked,"Did you complete the mission." My Brother said,"Yes, ma'am" Chaos proceeded," and Gamma?" I managed out," She,She is dead ma'am" Chaos comes over and observes Gamma's body. She waves her hand and Gamma's body glows black before it dissapears. Chaos says sadly,"You are dissmissed, please send in Omega" Me and my brother arose and walked out of Chaos's office. Me and my brother parted paths and i went to the Arena to look for Omega. I reached the arena and scanned the whole thing and spotted him training alone in the corner. I walked over to him and said," Lady Chaos wishes to see you. It's about Gamma."

Alright first real Chapter I'd like to give a shout out to Ericavaldez899 for Leah and her brother and to the two people who hated on my character, buzz off you didnt have to click my story Till next time... Fly on, Tancered Ride


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone another chapter for The Power Of Order**

**Ω P.O.V**

**I heard footsteps approaching me as I trained, and slowly stopped the punching bag. I waited, my back turned to the approacher, a girl from my squad named Leah said,"Lady Chaos wishes to see you, it's about Gamma." My ears immediately perked up, relief washing over me. Gamma was my best friend, savior, and my crush. So when Gamma went missing 6 weeks ago, it was obvious I volunteered. I had packed my things and was heading out, when Chaos stopped me,"It's to personal, you aren't going." I was crushed how could she not let me go? I snapped out of my flashback and saw Leah standing there quiet annoyed, I nodded and she went on her way. I gave the punching one last punch and headed through the Labyrinth of corridors to Lady Chaos's office. I stood in front of the solid black door and with a sigh raised my fist to knock on the door. "Come in." I heard the voice of Chaos say before I even had the chance to knock. I opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. I bowed to Chaos. She simply rolled her eyes and motioned for me to rise,"Sit Tancered" I stiffened and gave her a questioning look. Noone ever used my real name because only a few knew it. She ignored my stare and forced me to sit, she walked over and sighed before saying," Tancered, I know how you felt about Chyanne." I paled and gripped the arm rest of the chair tightly, why was she using Gammas real name to. Then realization struck me before she even said,"Tancered, Chyanne is no longer with us." My mouth opened slightly in a mixture of denial and horror. No, no, no, was all that ran in my head as Chaos made Gamma's body appear in a black glow. I stared at her body and ran over to her my body slowly growing fur as I pushed her hair out of her face. At that moment pain, anger, agony, and most of all loneliness ran through me as I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Tancered, you need to open up to your team tell them your story, especially with a threat more powerful then anything else before." I looked at her protesting with my eyes. She stared right back into them,"That's an order, you are dismissed." I looked at Chyanne and slipped her necklace she wore all the time of an intertwined Gamma and an Omega symbol and slipped it around my neck, and walked out into the labyrinth of hallways. I walked around aimlessly for hours trying to clear my head, until I walked into our team headquarters to see all my team members in there. They spotted me and silenced waiting for me to pass through. Well here goes nothing, I opened my mouth and said...**

**This Chapter is dedicated to FanFiction Forums for crashing, my Bromance Chick Chyanne(yes the character is named after you Chy don't get a big head), My other friend Skye, DDT, Sharpie Marker, Big Z, and Soldier, I appreciate all your help in my live guys.**

**I already have two more chapters written but have to type them. Until next time**

**Tancered Ride**

**P.S. A CLIFFY JUST FOR YOU CHY**


	4. Chapter 4

*_where we ended the Previous chapter of The Power of Order: Omega walked into the team headquarters and opened his mouth to say something*_

**3rd PersonP.O.V**

Omega had intended to say something, but to no avail. With all the eyes of his team members on him, he did something worse, he collapsed to the floor crying. Each and every member stared at him as he wept, their faces were clearly shocked. No one had ever seen him show emotion, much less cry like this. Omega slowly stopped crying as he dragged his knees to his chest, buried his head in them and sniffled. No one moved, until Selena walked over to him, a sad look written across her face, she sat next to him and nervously put a hand on his back.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I slowly touched Omegas back. He jumped a tad and stiffened, before breaking down again. I started rubbing small circles on his back and softly said,"It's ok." I almost fell over from shock, when I heard a creaky, gravely voice barley hearable whisper,"She's gone" I looks around for a new face or to see if anyone else had spoken, I saw each face in shock as it dawned on me that Omega had said that."Who's gone?" I asked after I shook away the shock. He drew his knees to his chest unresponsive. A grim faced Leah slowly walked to me and whispered in my ear,"Gama, is no longer with us." I looked at her in shock sadness washing over me like a massive tidal wave, I looked back at Omega, to only find him missing. I quickly looked around, and found him sitting in his lone black chair across the room. That's when I noticed, Gammas chair was close to his, he stared at it mourning, and he fiddled with a ring in his hand. "You Loved her." I exclaimed but it sounded more like a question. "yeah, I do" he replied. HE SPOKE AGAIN. "You spoke again" Omega nodded biting his lip nervously,"why?"

**Tancereds POV**

I sighed and mentally asked Chaos,"Lady Chaos, What now?" She replied almost immediately ,"Tell them, tell them Everything. Not as Omega, as Tancered" I gulped ,"Im not going to lie, Lady Chaos ordered me too" Tasha spoke up,"Ordered you to do what?" I sighed,"To tell you Everything..."

**In Memory of Riley**

**He fought with cancer but lost the struggle**

**He's watching from above now**

**Riley will live forever with us**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tancered P.O.V**

"Everything?" I heard Tasha ask curiously. I slowly nodded rubbing my palms against my pants legs trying to dry them. Everybody slowly gave each other glances, as if they were exchanging questions with their eyes, before turning their gazes upon me. I tentivly gulped and said with a sigh," ask away." There was an awkward silence, before Leah asked ," Well, what's your real name?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, was I ready to tell them my name. I gulped the knot in my throat down and said Shakingly,"Tancered Night." I saw several go into deep thought, now that they knew i was serious, finally one blurted out," Is it true you come from a planet were you killed everyone in a rage. Then took your own life in guilt and lady Chaos saved your soul under the condition that you joined her forces?" I growled a deep, rough growl and said," No, Its just a stupid, rumor made up by my enemies, and nothing more." Several flinched and little Tasha actually took a step back in fear. Selena shook it off," Then what is the truth?' I immediately looked down hoping the question would pass but to my own luck, it didn't. I looked back up and saw everyone watching me for my answer. I gulped," I tell my story, you tell me yours. Deal?" I heard two or three "deals", a "Mhmmm" and a grunt. I sent a mental message to Chaos- Lady Chaos, please don't make me do this. she replied almost instantly -You must, Tancered -why? It took her a minute before she replied -You'll find out soon enough, now tell them. I looked around and saw everybody had scooted closer to me and was waiting, not so patiently. I closed my eyes and started," I come from the planet Nightronium, the darkest planet in the Ordonium System. Everything there is run like a wolf pack." Leah interrupted," Whats this have to do with your story?" I sighed, knowing i was caught," I was stalling." I sighed again," I was always the odd ball, everyone called me Omega because i was the lowest rank possible. Everyone would worship Order, but i refused after i learned about Chaos. So the bullies struck first, they forced me down one day when I refused to say the oath to Order. They proceeded to kick me, beat me, bite me. The branded me with the mark of the Omega, and shoved a collar of embarrassment around my neck and padlocked it. This showed the world I was theirs to embarrass whenever they wanted. Well, they did this every day, untill my sixteenth birthday when i was ordered to join the forces of the Night. I refused, and was taken into custody by martial law. I was tried and convicted, I was to be banished for the rest of my life. They traded the collar to a pink one, the color of disgrace on our planet, locked me in a ship I crash landed here and Chaos took me in." I had taken the collar out of my pocket and wrapped my fist around it. Leah went to ask another question, but i cut her off ," I need some sleep. Its been a really rough day." " But.." Leah started but was roughly cut off by her brother ," Morning, you'll tell us in the morning." I slowly nodded, and bolted into my room. I slumped against my bed frame after locking the door. Words pounded in my head," FREAK, MUTT, WORTHLESS, BETRAYER, DISGRACE, DISAPPOINTMENT, LOVELESS" all the names, all the memories flashing through my mind, they came like a tidal wave of hurt crushing me. I couldn't take it, I pulled my dagger from my sheath, raising it to my wrist. The silver blade flashed in the starlight. A beauty among the darkness. In one swift motion, I closed my eyes and dragged it across...

_***MEAN WHILE IN THE OTHER ROOM***_

**Leah P.O.V**

"I wonder what he does in there?' I stated more to myself then anyone else. Everyone looked at me with a questionable look. As my brother said," Leah its a bedroom... he sleeps." I laugh and shake my head no," He can't you doof, Nightroniums can't sleep ever." saying like i was talking to a child. At that moment Lady Chaos burst through the door with a frantic look. We all dropped into bows, she waved it away and said frantically," Where is he?" " Where is who my lady" My brother asked questionably. " Tancered" She said scanning the room. " He went for a rest in his room, my lady. Why?" My brother foolishly said " A REST! HE CAN'T SLEEP OR REST! MY SKYE'S CUTTING ALERT WENT IN THAT ROOM NOW, HE IS ABOUT TO CUT HIMSELF." Chaos yelled. My Brothers eyes widen as he slammed full force into the door with his right shoulder, the hinges gave a terrifing skreech as the door sag and fell inwards. The light luminated Tancered as his dagger was drawn across his wrist.

**3rd Person P.O.V **

Everyone stared in shock at Tancered. Tancered had his eyes closed though and saw nothing and proceeded to cut over and over again. He had many slashes on his arm before anyone came to thier sences. Selena and Chaos ran forward and knocked him to the ground while Tasha wretched the knife from his grasp. " What are you doing?" Chaos yelled in his face. Tancered just stared blankly at the cieling. Leah storemed up too him, and slapped him the face."Why?" she asked. Her rewarded answer was silence. Chaos growled before grinning evilly," Take him to Skye." Tancered paled as Leah and her brother started dragging him to the med bay and he fought with all his might. As the walls became white and bright florescent lights came into view, he went limp and whispered,in horror," I'm dead." "what happened to him" a female voice asked from the shadow of a machine. "Self harm," I heard Chaos say and I winced knowing I was screwed. "WHAT!?" the voice schreeched as the figure took a step out of the shadows...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tancerd's P.O.V**

Everyone here has their own medic. Dont ask why, dont ask how, because frantically I have no idea. Mine happened to be not only a medic, but a therapist, so when i have to see her I'm screwed. I've only saw her a few times before, but the one I remeber the most was the week I brought in. ***Flash back*** _Crash! I was sent sprawling from out of my pod I was banished in, as hit the ground of this unknown planet. The collar my own father had padlocked around my neck the day of my banishment, dug deeply into my neckas it was caught by what seemed like every stray rock, plant, or just plain out soil of this planet. My neck was wet below my collar as I slid to a rough stop. I layed unmoving enjoying the pain, my hands, neck and face were wet with blood, well thats all i could fill, black spots danced across my vision daring to take over, and my breathe was heavy and rough. I heard air blowing as a bright light pierced through the hazy sunset, I weakly let my head flop towards the light. I saw a man, well it looked more like a brickhouse, was dressed in full black supporting a strange device, that I later learned was a M-16 with several attachments from a planet called Earth. The man walked toward me slowly, his black combat boots crunching the rocks he stepped on, until the boots rested right in front of my face. I looked up to see the man's face, only to be face to face with the barrel of the strange contraption. "Get up." The man instructed, in a rough voice. I tried with all my might to stand,but couldn't I was too weak. I heard the click as the man pressed a button, clicking the safety off. I whimpered as the man commanded," Get up you worthless mutt." I weakly managed to get on all fours. He grunted fed up with me and grabbed the bloody collar around my neck and yanked me up. I whimpered loudly and he spat in my face, thats the last thing i felt before i passed out in pain. when I came to I heard a wierd female voice, with an acccent i learned later was Canadian, was yelling at the man. I rolled my head over to see a girl about my age with layered blonde hair was doing the yelling. It was funny how her 5'7" frame yelling at the huge man, but the funnieness ended when her eyes landed on me. She walked over and said," Hi I'm Skye. Im your Medic and Therapist, and your therapy starts now."_***end flashback*** THe said blonde haired Candian had stepped out of the shadows and she was pissed. She stormed over to me with a pissed off expression on her face, she screamed ,"TANCERED HOW DARE YOU CUT YOURSELF!" I flinched, half because of her tone and half because noone i repeat NOONE crosses Skye. "I know you dont talk, but you better start or else," she pulls a syringe off the table," I'll use this to make you, now why did you do it." I gulped, I had no choice either tell her or sing like a canary under her serum," shes gone." i whispered. "Who is?" Skye asked not fazzed that I talked. "Gamma...she's...she's gone..." I whispered. I saw pain flash in Skye's eyes as she comprehended this," put him down and go." she croaked. My companions looked at each other debating to ignore her. She growled and screamed," NOW!" They did as told as Skye turned to Chaos,"My lady will you leave us?' Chaos nodded and left, but not before sending me a grabbed my shoulder and dragged me over to a white couch, one that would be in a therapy room, and sat me down. What she did next shocked my silent, she didn't scream, she didn't yell, what she did do was curled up next to me and sobbed.I sat there holding back my own emotions, when she balled up a fist and hit me in the chest while saying," You dick! I know you want to cry so why don't you?" I made the mistake of looking down at her. The look on her face broke me instantly, See Skye has a "special skill", she can read people so well that she can break them down in seconds.

**Skye's P.O.V**

Tancered, I refuse to call him Omega, the moments before a black faced,emotionless Nightronium, was now a sniffeling heap of a pup. I petted his head softly and said," Ill make you feel better I swear" *SEVEN WEEKS LATER* I had spent the last seven weeks trying to fix Tancered. I had done everything and came to a conclusion. I knocked on Chaos's door, and heard a ," Come in." I slowly walked in and bowed," lady Chaos, I've come to a conclusion about Tancered." "What is it?" she asked. " I think he needs to leave...


End file.
